jailbreakfandomcom-20200223-history
Prisoner
Summary The Prisoner '''is one of the 3 main teams that comprise the entire game of Jailbreak. Their main goal is to escape the Prison and avoid Police that can obstruct their progress. Once they escape they are able to become Criminals, rob and explore the map freely, while avoiding detection from the Police. Overview ''6+ Ways to Escape'' 'Door Jump '- Players can use their skills and agility to jump on a door frame by stepping on the power box, then jump off the door frame over the electric fence to the gate. 'Power Box '- Locate a power box with a sign displaying a message, "Please don't punch me!". If the box is punched several times, the gate opens for a few seconds and players are required to lift a gate and crawl under. This is the most common and preferred route by many prisoners. 'Exploding Wall '- Players will find a part of a prison wall which can be exploded by pressing and holding "E". After the wall has exploded, this route leads to the outside of the prison. 'Cop Control Gate '- A route which players rarely use require the help of a cop. Beside the helicopter, a button can be pressed, opening the gate allowing prisoners to gain access to the parking lot and escape. 'Cop Car '- After escaping with one of these techniques, the player cannot use the normal route to escape by crawling under the gate control. Instead, jumping onto a police car and over the gate can give prisoners faster access to the Camaro. 'Parking Lot Gate '- A gate at the parking lot requiring a keycard or controllable in a room, players can either drive at the gate and crash into it which also opens the gate, or, besides the control room, it has a terrain mistake players can use to escape. 'Visitor Centre '- A keycard is required to access this center, which leads to a door to the parking lot. Prisoners rarely use this route. 'Others Escapes '- There are many other ways to escape, you just need to find figure them out, get creative with your escapes! ''2 Ways to obtain a keycard'' # Pickpocket a police officer. # Pick from police officer corpse. ''4 Ways to obtain weapons'' #Pickpocket a police officer(Even if they're in a vehicle). #Pick from police officer corpse. #Collect them from the police station. (requires keycard or a cop that will let you in) #Storing guns in your cell drawers and obtaining them later. ''4 Ways to make money (after you escape)'' (''Text in '''Bold is what you get with the bigger bag gamepass)'' # Bank (makes up to $1000/'$3000', ($0 if you take too long, or if there is a Bank Bust.) Requires keycard, or a friend with one) # Jewelry Store (makes up to $2000/'$5000', ($0 if you take too long)) # Gas Station and Donut Shop makes $250/'$500', (with the VIP gamepass you get $600) Sometimes you get $0 because someone else has robbed the Gas Station or Donut Store recently. # Train (makes $1500/'$4000', $0 if you do not get out of the train in time) You can increase the amount you make with the 'bigger duffel bag 'gamepass, and/or the '''VIP '''gamepass. The VIP gamepass gives you more cash per robbery. Prisoners spawn in their cells, with no starting gear. Some places are inaccessible to prisoners without a keycard; only the police can as their perk. Like all players, they have the ability to punch and crawl. They have the ability to pickpocket a police officer's keycard. They can do so by going directly behind a police and holding the E button on the police for 4 seconds. Using the keycard, the prisoner is allowed to open all doors originally locked by them unless the prisoner dies or is arrested. Using the keycard, you can easily escape the prison and become a criminal. Once you break out of prison you can rob the bank with a keycard, or any other place without one. If you start a robbery, however, the police will be notified of this robbery and may chase you down and arrest you without penalty. Prisoners must first hijack helicopters, which takes approximately 10-20 seconds, in order to fly them. Trivia * And after recent updates, prisoners can now have a slight chance to pickpocket a gun out of police, but the chance of obtaining one is very low. * There is a slight chance of a Prisoner spawning in with their default character clothes. * In a Jailbreak server, there could be corrupt cops willing to give keycards (possibly for free) at the prison. Seize the moment to obtain a keycard without any struggle required. Category:Team